Don't Say It if You Don't Mean It
by EpicKiya
Summary: Three instances where Tony and Steve have an argument, yet the team knows it's much more than that. It's sexual tension that they really need to get over. Badly.
1. Get a Room!

**Don't Say It If You Don't Mean It**

 **Summary: Three instances where Tony and Steve have an argument, yet the team knows it's much more than that. It's sexual tension that they really need to get over. Badly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did, and I bet most of you share the same wish.**

 **Notes: I was inspired to write this after seeing a post about how Tony and Steve get into arguments and say a phrase that leads to further sexual tension. It's pretty funny in my opinion.**

 **Warnings: M/M pairings, language (giggles), brief content, semi-violence, randomness, Tony being Tony, etc.**

 **Phrases for this chapter: "Make me!" and "Get a room!"**

* * *

Part One: Get a Room!

Oddly enough, the day started off pretty calm. Everyone woken up in good moods, ready to start the day off with their normal routines. Bruce and Tony went down to the lab to check out their latest project before the doctor went up to the kitchen for some tea.

Natasha and Clint went to the gym and worked out a bit before taking showers. The Maximoff Twins went to bother the two agents, feeling a bit adventurous today. Vision went to stop them.

Thor stayed sleep, the team guessing that he would wake up once breakfast was started. Rhodey had joined Bucky, Sam and Steve on their run. Both Sam and Rhodey were teased about being slower than the two super soldiers. Sam had ran the opposite direction, leaving Rhodey to suffer on his own.

It was around ten in the morning when they got back. After a shower, Steve went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Natasha and him were appointed that job when the team first started to live in the Tower together. Clint and Wanda would sometimes volunteer, if the two were deemed safe that morning.

"Good morning!", Steve greeted, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apron to tie around his waist. Pepper got it for him, thinking it would be absolutely adorable. It was a light blue color with a white star on the front in the middle of the chest area. In red letters beneath it, it read 'Kiss the Captain'.

It was adorable.

"Morning, Steve. I started the breakfast.", Natasha announced, flipping a pancake. Bruce was sitting at the table drinking his second cup of tea. "I could see that. Hey, Bruce."

"Hi, Steve."

A little while later, once Steve flipped the twentieth pancake, the others started piling in the kitchen. Tony had rushed past Pietro like he was the speedster himself. He made way to the coffee machine for his much needed beverage. A few minutes later, he had it, drinking it out of his red and gold mug. Unfortunately, there was a mess.

Steve turned around to place the spatula in the sink, but stopped seeing Tony's coffee filters. He glared at the brunet. "Tony, can you please clean those up?"

"Give me a reason.", was the other's response. He sipped on his coffee, smirking behind the rim of his mug. Steve growled a little. "Because it's unsanitary.", he hissed out, crossing his arms. The others had stayed silent. They were quite entertained by the starting argument. By now, Steve and Tony were inches apart and yelling in each other's faces. "Tony, seriously, throw those filters away now!"

"Rogers, last time I checked my father's name was Howard Stark! I know you know! Remember him?!"

"I'm not trying to be your father, Stark! I just want you to pick those up! How is it everyone can clean up behind themselves except you?!"

"What? You're gonna force me to clean up?!"

"If you want to drink coffee and not wear it you would clean that mess up!"

Tony got closer, poking Steve's chest in angry and with sass. "Make me!"

"Oh my Thor! Get a room!"

The fighting duo stopped, still in their tracks. They turned to look at Clint with wide eyes, just as everyone else. "What?"

"Seriously? I swear you two have some unsolved sexual tension that needs to be handled ASAP!", the archer exclaimed angrily. He stood up, knocking his chair over. "It's about to _kill_ me! All of us! Just get a room and bang bang like Jessie J already! I'm sick of this!"

Clint then stormed out the room, mumbling under his breath. Everyone looked from the exit the blonde just went through and then back at the stunned and silent Steve and Tony. "So..."

"I'll clean up the filters.", Tony quickly declared while Steve nodded and begun the dishes.

* * *

 **So the first part is over!**

 **Review!**


	2. I Save You and You Well, Get Saved

**Don't Say It If You Don't Mean It**

 **Check out the last chapter for the warnings and summary... or just look on above in the little box thingy by the profile picture or whatever for the summary.**

 **Disclaimer: *singing* I don't own! I don't own! I! DON'T! OOOOOOOWNNNNNN! *singing***

 **Notes: If it wasn't obvious, here's the second part to "Don't Say It If You Don't Mean It". And speaking of second parts, the next chapter to "Antics of the Avengers" is coming up soon!**

 **Phrase: "Oh really?", Added bonus: Cap gets turned on**

 **Onward, my good warrior readers!**

* * *

Part Two: I Save You and You... Well, Get Saved By Me

A week had past since Clint's UST Stony Outburst, which Natasha dubs it to be. Since then, Tony and Steve went about great lengths to avoid each other. A little icing on the cake, Tony even started to clean up behind himself and if he did leave a mess Steve didn't nag him about it.

Overall, without those two even saying a peep to each other, it was quieter around the Tower. The only noises that could be heard was Thor's boasting, Pietro and Clint's tricks and the whirring of DUM-E's arm.

The team begun to realize that maybe the iconic duo of Iron Man and Captain America was having sexual tension. They noticed the sneak peeks Tony gives Steve's ass. They noticed the small smiles Steve gave whenever Tony was being silly. They even noticed how both of them subconsciously always seem drawn into each other when one of them speaks. Their arguing was just their way of expressing their attraction to each other. And when they were called out on it, they unintentionally wanted to keep that attraction an ongoing secret. And now that the others noticed, they were bothered by it.

They waited until Tony was off to a meeting and Steve was off doing whatever (maybe to the store) to call a meeting.

"We have to do something about those two! Every time they're the same room it's like the air gets stuffy with their lust!", Sam complained. Everyone else nodded. "Indeed, Son of Wil. Steven and Anthony must admit their feelings.", Thor agreed.

"Or just fuck. Come on! Tony knows he wants to throw Steve on the bed and have his ways with him... or vice versa. Really, I don't know who will top and who will bottom. They might switch.", Natasha added in.

"I think Tony might top. He has more experience and Steve just seems too adorable!", Wanda admitted. Her twin sighed.

"Well, I think Steve has a chance at topping. He's stronger, taller, and has that dominating aura now.", Bruce said. Bucky chuckled. "Try saying that when Steve didn't have the serum. Stark would have him on his back, side, stomach and any other position."

"Okay. Okay. It's now all agreed that we have to get those two need to hook up, right?", Rhodey asked.

"Agreed."

"Alright. Meeting has been adjourned."

"HEY! GUYS!"

They turned around to the entrance to see Steve rush in. "Emergency! Manhattan is being attacked right now! We got to go now!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the Avengers (minus Tony) to arrive in Manhattan. Once the Quinjet landed, Pietro was the first to leave it. He immediately spotted the threat and sighed. "Seriously?! Is the Fantastic Four not good enough for you?!"

From on top of a building, Doctor Doom laughed. "Not really. No. You put up more of a fight."

"It only seems that way because you're not much of a fight to us. So before we kick your ass for like the hundredth time, you're giving you a chance to surrender. That or we can just allow Bruce here to unleash the Hulk.", Clint offered with an innocent smile. Behind him, Bruce frowned. "Last time Tony had to pay for damages for a school, library and an unfinished building. I'm only a pilot."

"Well, we got Thor. And he's got thunder."

"It shall be my pleasure.", Thor grinned, wielding his Mjolnir upwards. "Maybe Odin have mercy on you once I am through."

Doctor Doom gulped. "Not today. Minions! ATTACK!"

Sam groaned.

"This isn't going to end well..."

* * *

It wasn't long for Doctor Doom to wind up in handcuffs and his robotic minions to be terminated. Hulk did stay out the fight, and a good thing, too. Less damages to be paid for. Though it would have been funny.

Iron Man had arrived in the middle of the fight, finishing off the last little bit of Doombots with a laser he recently put in the suit. Although it was effective, it almost took out Winter Soldier's arm, Falcon's wings, and even Black Widow and War Machine. And of course, the patriotic, blond, golden boy leader had a few words to say about it.

"Stark, you could have _killed_ our teammates! Can't you learn to be more careful?"

"I didn't kill them though, Rogers! And I'm careful! It's not like I blew up a building or crippled an old lady!"

"You could have! You _could_ have! Honestly, one day one of us, or even _all_ of us have to probably save you from one of your dangerous antics before you get slaughtered!"

"Please! You couldn't save me even if you tried! If anyone needs saving one day it would be you!"

Boarding the Quinjet, Steve had removed his helmet and then turned to glare at Tony, who had his face-plate up. He needed Steve to see his glares, too.

"Me? Care to elaborate on that?", the blonde sassed. Tony stepped forward, way too close for comfort. "Stevie, all you have is a shield to protect you. And just because you have that super soldier serum, doesn't make you invincible. Let's say you were in a collapsing building and the only way for you to get out was a jump through a window. And meeting at the ground was nothing but concrete. No cars to fall on. No glass to fall through. Nothing. If no one, preferrably me, wasn't there you could become a red, white and blue pancake. Broken limbs, fallen in lungs and all."

"But unlike me, you have a suit you could call in any time that apparently comes in on time and quickly covers you before you could hit the ground, right?"

"Right! Face it, princess. You're going to need me one day. And on that day, you might even beg me to carry you bridal style to my room and have my ways with you as a thank you for saving you."

Looks as if Tony was accepting the UST between him and Steve.

Said blonde just blushed. "Yeah right! I won't ever need saving from you or would I let you touch me in such a manner, Stark!"

The others watched in amusement as Tony got even closer to Steve with a sly, predatory grin. "Oh really?"

Steve stood still, his face becoming redder as his body shook from the lustful tone of Anthony Edward Stark. "Uh..."

"Thought so."

Everyone looked at the other, realizing that... yeah, the unsolved sexual tension is about to less of a problem.

* * *

 **Second part is done! Review!**


	3. Shall It Be Solved!

**Don't Say It If You Don't Mean It**

 **Check out the first chapter for the warnings and summary.**

 **Disclaimer: I! DON'T! OWN! Yup, and I wish I owned Avengers just as much as I wish I owned Supernatural. As much as I really want to, I don't. I mean who doesn't love Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel?! Like for real! Those four are just... *sighs* Why all that amazement?! Just why?!**

 **Notes: Last chapter! Laaaaaassssst chaaaaaapter!**

 **Phrase: "Is that so?", Added Bonus: It's a secret!**

 **And may you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Oh and a week late "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" to Chris Evans and Aaron Taylor Johnson! (June 13)**

* * *

Part Three: Shall It Be Solved?!

It was now just getting weird between our super soldier and ex-playboy billionaire engineer. More so on Steve's case. Tony seem to have gotten over the phase of avoiding the blonde. He would walk into the room and take a stop near Steve, but the other would quickly leave out. Which, may should be acknowledged, gives the brunet the chance to eye his butt when he walks out.

Steve's ass looks great in sweats.

* * *

"I just don't get it."

Natasha looked at her best friend/partner agent in crime. She noticed the uneasiness on Clint's face. Even though Pietro was hugging him while nuzzling his neck. "Get what?"

"Tony is so willing to get the unsolved sexual tension over with now, but Steve is being a stupid head."

"Stupid head?", Pietro repeated. Clint nodded. "I know Steve grew up where everyone was practically afraid to yell 'SEX! SEX! SEX!', but it's now the 21st century. You could fuck on a bus stop bench and no one would bat an eyelid."

"You could get arrested for that.", Rhodey reminded.

"Clint's point is that they just need to finish this already! If they have one more argument they better mate like rabbits afterwards!", Bruce added in.

"Wow. You two must have been hanging out with Wilson of late."

"I'm right here. We live in the same Tower and I don't talk like that.", Sam pouted. Rhodey shook his head. "No, not you, Sam. I mean Wade."

"Oh."

"Hey, peeps!"

The group looked up to see Tony bounce in the room. He flopped on the sofa, giddy in his spirits. "Hm. Anthony, what has you so gleeful?", Thor asked. Tony sighed. "Well, I came to realize that I just might be in love."

"Ooh really?", Wanda teased. Everyone else leaned in. Moment they have been waiting for.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. There's this new coffee brand that came out-"

"OH MY FUCKING- GEEZ, YOU ARE HOPELESS!"

Bucky had growled, standing up from his seat. In the process, Sam was pushed over. Bucky gave him a kiss on the cheek as an apology before glaring down at Tony. "Go find Steve _now_."

Tony gulped. "Uh... w-why?"

"You and him need to have a talk. Pronto. Now go find him and have that talk. If I find that you haven't you _both_ are going to pay. Now go!"

And Tony hauled ass.

* * *

Steve was just walking out his room when he felt himself bump into another. He paled an instant seeing it was the very person he wanted to avoid.

"Uh..."

"Hi, Steve."

The blonde took a couple of steps back, keeping his room as his escape route. "Uh..."

Tony smirked. "I know I'm a hottie, but I can't make you that speechless." Well, Steve couldn't really disagree. "I... well... hi, Tony. Were you looking for me?"

"Actually I was. It's a life or death situation. Thought we should have a talk."

"No."

Silence.

A _good_ silence for about five minutes. The two just stared at each other like they were looking into each other's souls. Trying to read each other's souls. It was getting... pretty weird. "So... you don't want to talk to me?", Tony finally questioned, a little offended. Steve noticed the tone and stepped back. "N-no. It's not that I don't want to talk to _you_ , I just... I just don't want to talk at all, Tony."

The brunet shook his head. "Nah. I think you don't want to talk to me. You've been _avoiding_ me, Rogers. And I want to know why."

"I haven't been avoiding you! I... I..."

Steve inherited a sweet pink blush on his cheeks and nose. He fidgeted on his feet, clasping his hands together in front of him. "I... I just happened to have a different... route than you?"

In response, Tony crossed his arms. "Steve, Steve, Steve. You are the worst liar ever. You've been avoiding me. Just admit to it. I'm going to be upset with you."

"Okay! Fine, what if I _have_ been avoiding you? You wouldn't have a reason as to why."

"Because I'm not avoiding me. _You're_ avoiding me." It was then Tony backed Steve up against a wall, pressing his hands against it on each side of Steve's head. "But I can take a good guess. You just don't want to face me because you realize you like me. Love me even. You can't take it. You want me, Steve. You want me bad."

The blonde stiffened at the words, his whole face becoming red. He didn't say a word. Really he couldn't. What could he say? It's like he can deny it because Steve had some complex about being denial. And what Tony said was true. T-R-U-E. The day Clint called Tony and him out on the whole unsolved sexual tension was the day Steve realized he did like Tony. More than just like. More than a crush.

In truth, Steve had an inner school girl that became knobbly at the knees when Tony was around. Tony wasn't just fine, but he was also generous at times, funny, sweet when he wanted to be, intelligent and other words Steve wanted to say but those are G-rated. In summary, Steven Rogers was head over heels for Anthony Stark.

"Uh..."

"Don't deny it, sweetness. It's only going to be a chase. The feelings are mutual."

"Uh..."

"You're cute when you're stunned."

Tony leaned forward even more, inching their lips closer. Steve could feel the other literally breathing into his mouth. "T-Tony?"

"Hm?"

"Move back!"

The brunet was cut off guard by a sudden shove to the chest. Steve had quickly made past him. Tony wasted no time chasing after.

* * *

"So... you think they're talking?"

Everyone glanced at Rhodey, who asked the question. Beside him, Bucky nodded. "They better. They know better than to disobey me."

"Oh yeah. Because you're just as scary as Natasha and Fury combined.", Sam teased. Everyone giggled. "Good one, Sam."

"Who said I was joking? I'm serious."

* * *

At the moment, anyone who was passing through the halls would have been ran over by now. All that could be seen was pictures on the walls falling down and two blurs of blue and black rushing through. You could even hear their panting as their game of cat and mouse continued. "Stevie! Come on!"

"Back off, Stark! I don't like you like that!"

"LIAR!"

Steve looked back over his shoulder to see Tony now on his heels. If this was anime, Tony would have a cloud of smoke behind him at the moment. The taller yelped in shock and forced himself to go faster. Seconds later, he landed face first on the carpet when weight on his back, a face nuzzling in his neck and arms around his waist. "T-Tony!"

"NO! NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU GO THIS TIME! I WAITED FOR SO LONG TO FINALLY ADMIT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

The blonde had let out another yelp when Tony forced him on his back. Steve noticed how clouded Tony's eyes appeared with lust and determination. "Now I have you, hottie."

"Is that so?"

Steve really _shouldn't_ have said that. And he was definitely going to regret it. Or was he?

* * *

It's been about two hours since the group last saw Tony go on his search for Steve. When it came to their concern to check on the two, Bruce volunteered to do so. Well, they could have asked FRIDAY, but the A.I. really shouldn't used like a spying tool like that. That and Bruce was rather curious to see if either of them injured the other. If only that was the case.

He entered on the floor where he knew Tony's room where be. The moment he stepped out the elevator he wanted to jump back in.

"Nnnhhh... aaaaahhhh..."

No denying those were moans he was hearing. _Steve's_ moans. "Oh!" There was a giggle. "Tony!"

"You like that?"

"Ah! Y-yes! Do it again!"

Bruce stood there struck with disbelief. He was beyond mortified at what he was hearing. He couldn't even move.

Next, there was an echoed groan and an undeniable sound of a thud against the wall. That one thud became two. And that two became many. "Ah! Ah! Ugh! T-Tony! R-right... right there!"

"Jeez, Steve! I didn't know you could be this- NGH!"

The doctor blushed, choking on his own air supply. There was no need to guess what was happening. Quickly, Bruce turned on his heel and dashed right back into the elevator.

* * *

 **So there goes the third instances! If you haven't guess it, the surprise was Steve and Tony finally resolving their UST. If only it happened in the movies. I mean come on! It's in the way they interact! The way they speak! The way they look in each other! Don't deny it!**

 **Anyways, I may or may not right an epilogue to this. Should I? Huh? Huh? HUH?!**

 **Review!**


	4. Bonus Epilogue: Finally!

**Don't Say It If You Don't Mean It**

 **Check out the first chapter for the warnings and summary.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned any of the MCU... yeah... Just know I don't own.**

 **Notes: Okay, I decided to do an epilogue for this.**

* * *

Bonus Epilogue: Finally!

When he walked into the room, the first thing they noticed was Bruce's added color of red on his cheeks. The second thing they noticed was just how stiff and quiet he was. He looked as if he gone through a marathon of horror movies.

They watched as their assigned doctor of the group slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down. He tucked his legs in under him, curled up within the corner of the couch, and wrapped his arms around himself. They became seriously concerned when he started to whimper. "Bruce? Are you okay?", Natasha asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The brunet shook his head slowly. "N-no... I just... I just witnessed something I shouldn't have."

"What was that?", Sam questioned.

"... l-let's just say that Tony and Steve have... have _definitely_ resolved that UST of theirs."

"Finally!", Pietro sighed. Bucky nodded in approval.

Although she was indeed happy at the result, Wanda was more worried for Bruce's sanity. "Bruce...?", she questioned carefully.

"I don't think I can look at them the same way again.", was the answer.

* * *

Two hours later, Tony had emerged into the den, the others engaged in a movie when he walked in. They noticed his after-sex glow, despite the freshened scent of a shower, and the smirk he had on his face. Rhodey crossed his arms. "So you finally did it, huh?"

"You can say I finally did _him_ , but yes. It's been accomplished.", the other teased with a hint of pride. Bucky blinked. "Um... where's Steve?"

"Resting. He's resting."

Tony flopped down beside Thor, who had Bruce on the other side of him. Said brunet was still kind of traumatized. "Resting?", Clint repeated. Tony just continued to smirk, not saying anything. Natasha laughed. "Oh, god! Let's hope Steve can still walk!"

"Yeah. Fury's not going to be too happy when he finds out Cap couldn't attend the next meeting and the reason as to why.", Sam added in.

"If it means that my future husband is satisfied, then I'll take the blame.", Tony sighed, content with his statement. He noticed the very silent half of the Science Bros. "Bruce? You okay?"

Pietro winced. "Yeah... you know what? Um... he went to check on you and Steve... and well..."

"Dr. Banner witnessed the coupling between you and Steven.", Thor finished, still comforting said doctor. Tony blinked, baffled and apologetic. "Oh... Bruce, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't see anything. But... um..."

"Steve's a screamer."

"Yes."

"He's a screamer?", Sam squeaked, a red blush visible on his cheeks. Bucky pondered on that. "Hm. You know what? Knowing him for so long, I can believe it. It's always the sweet and innocent ones."

"Bucky! Is that something you should say about your best friend?!", Wanda gasped. Bucky rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"I'm interested to know, but... besides being a screamer, what else does Steve does?", Natasha inquired, a Cheshire Cat grin on. Tony gave an identical smirk. "His toes curl in the cutest way. And he has a habit of-"

"OKAY! Enough of that!", Clint interrupted, red in the face. Tony leaned in closer to Natasha. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

By nightfall, the group had decided, after hours of debating, that they should just order take-out and watch a movie. Since Steve was... um...not at the moment in his best state, he wasn't going to cook.

Two hours before then, the blonde had stumbled into the den, showered, dressed in sweats and a tee shirt, and giving off a calm, yet shy aura. The blush and his walk proved just how good Tony was. Apparently, the rumors are true.

"So Chinese? Indian? Pizza? Maybe some McDonald's?", Clint questioned, flipping through a spare Indian food menu.

Bucky had glanced over at his blond bestie. "I say Chinese. I think I want some _egg rolls_. Don't you, Steve?"

Getting what the brunet was hinting at, the captain of the team shifted in his seat uncomfortably, a blush painting his face. "Shut up, Bucky."

"Oh, he already had his _egg roll_ , Bucky. And he enjoyed it.", Tony teased. From across the room, Vision decided to speak up... after many days of not speaking actually. Huh...

"Can this conversation be dropped? It's making not only Captain Rogers uncomfortable, but me as well. And I'm sure others."

"Thank you, Vision.", Steve sighed, thankful that Vision was saner than Tony was. Said genius huffed, placing his arms around Steve's waist and nuzzling in his shoulder. "Oh, baby, you know I'm just teasing. Besides, after that performance now I know I definitely want to marry you! Wouldn't it be great to be Steve Rogers-Stark? We could adopt or maybe have Thor or Loki help us out to get pregnant. I would love to see that-"

"ANTHONY!"

Tony laughed and kissed Steve tenderly on his cheek and then his lips. "I'm just teasing, babe. Just teasing. Although, I would love to marry you and have kids."

The blonde could only chuckle, knowing now that all those times they spent fighting was worth it.

* * *

 **There! I wrote an epilogue! You happy?! HAPPY?! Just joking. But seriously, I was in debate about writing one, but then I was like, "Eh. I might as well. Because if I keep thinking about it, it shall distract me from continuing 'The Antics of the Avengers'." Like anything else doesn't distract me already. Also, for those that don't know 'The Antics of the Avengers' does include Stony. And Yes, the story is past the mark of them solving their UST due to the help of a fox goddess.**

 **Anyways, review! Favorite! Whatever, it really doesn't matter for me. Love you all!**


End file.
